Sophie
"Mmm, baby, I’m hooooorny, could we, like, fuck or something?" Sophie is a harpy that will greet you once you have climbed up high enough in the High Mountain, she will then ask why you are there. Encounters Male * Sophie is cordial toward males and herms, telling them there are no demons (the harpies chase them off) or spare food on that part of the mountain but making no threats. * If you claim to be lost or looking for sex, she invites you to her nest for a tumble. This has not been seen to do any harm. * Further encounters will allow you to choose whether to accept or decline her offer for sex, or to dominate her. On occasion, Sophie will bring you to her nest and demand you fertilize her, not allowing you the option to dominate her. If you choose to dominate her, you will initiate combat with her, and she will become hostile for one day. * If you decline her offer for sex while she is already fertilized, your Libido will be decreased by 1 (to a minimum of 25). If you decline while she needs fertilizing, she will fight you and then become hostile for one day (or perhaps just the next encounter, not sure). * Will lay an egg after a few days (verified once at 3), allowing you to fertilize her again. This does not seem to affect gameplay. * If you have a small cock, roughly 4 inches or so (Needs more testing), or a gigantic cock (at LEAST 12'') she will give your penis a verbal smack down before mating. If the latter, than she will find a creative way to get you to fertilize her without penetration. (The verbal smackdown has been experienced with a 5.5 cock, she has high standards apparently.) (I've experienced the same verbal smackdown with a 14.5 cock as a 5.5 cock.)'' Female * After a first encounter, she will warn you not to continue further up into the mountains. You can either fight Sophie, continue climbing up the mountain or leave. If you choose to ignore her warning you will be attacked by a harpy. If you agree to fight her she will continue to be hostile from then on. * If you are lactating, Sophie may ask you to come with her and share your milk with her. You can agree and get a small scene with her breastfeeding which also seems to prolong the amount of time that you lactate or you can refuse and she will ask you to come back if you change your mind. Fighting Style Sophie is immediately described as a «trained fighter». She is hard to defeat, using combo techniques that will quickly eat away at your HP (22-40 HP per hit). Sophie is a Lv. 11 enemy. Estimated HP: 480 Loot: Wizard's Robes and Golden Seed. Bimbo Sophie If a player fights and defeats Sophie whilst having a bottle of Bimbo Liqueur in their possession, they are given the option to force-feed it to her, which will increase their corruption. This causes her feathers to turn platinum blonde, her feather-hair to grow down to her ass, and her DD-cup breasts to swell to F-cups, rendering her incapable of flight. Once they do this, they are given the option to either take Sophie back to their camp with them, or leave her in the High Mountains. Only female, male and hermaphrodite PCs are given the option to force-feed her, genderless characters cannot do so. If they leave her, then Sophie vanishes from the game permanently. In camp, there are multiple sex scenes that the player can engage in with Sophie. Sophie will at some point (maybe only if the character has a penis?) go into heat, at which point the player is given the option of impregnating her. If player has successfully impregnated Sophie, there will be a scene where Sophie asks if she can sleep with the player at night; the player is given the choice of saying yes or no to the request. This cuddling ends up with the player, unsurprisingly, waking up to morning sex more often than not. (Must Sophie be impregnated for the cuddle option to appear? If no, will she ask a female to cuddle? If so, will she also awaken the female player with sex?) Bimbo Sophie will randomly kiss the PC once per day, afflicting them with the effects of Harpy Lipstick . If a player has Bimbo Sophie in their camp and has the Chest with an Ovi Elixir in it, there will be a random scene of Sophie digging it out and offering to drink it. Whether the player chooses yes or no, Ovi Elixir becomes an option when approaching her, so long as the player has a bottle in either their inventory or their Stash. PCs with a penis have the option to have sex with a newly egged-up Sophie, while PCs with a vagina can instead opt to lay eggs alongside her. In either case, the result is a single Large Egg of a random color. It is possible to de-bimbo Sophie; see Follower section below. Follower Sophie In order to recruit Sophie without bimboing her up first, the PC must have consensual sex with her five times without fighting her, and also have a penis. A dream scene will play where the player is floating down a river idly masturbating to the thought of Sophie. At this point the player wakes up to realize Sophie has snuck into camp and is riding them. The player is given the option to Her which ends with the option to recruit her under the Followers tab at camp. Choosing Off will lead to the player getting angry, claiming Sophie is overstepping her boundaries by thinking she can get sex from player whenever she wants. She apologizes and flies off back the mountains embarrassed, where the player can continue to encounter her with the standard three options. Sophie can also be recruited as a follower after bimboing her. First Rathazul MUST be a follower; after he sees Sophie he'll mention the second day that he knows how to de-bimbo a person but he has forgotten. If the player talks to him the next day he'll say he's remembered; 5 Scholar's Tea should fix her up. Upon bringing him the tea, and paying his fee of 250 gems, he'll make a De-Bimbo Potion that will fix Sophie. After she drinks the potion she'll get angry at you and threaten to leave. If the PC apologizes or explains his/her reasons she'll be moved to the Follower's Tab. If the player lets her leave after de-bimboing her, she will disappear from the game. Sophie's Daughters These scenes and options appear regardless of whether Sophie is a follower or a slave. At first they can be watched (but not interacted with) by approaching their mother. Later they move out and build a rock pile with nests at the edge of the camp. Once her first daughter is old enough, Sophie will take her to you and suggest you have sex with her. If you tell her no, you will never actually interact with Sophie's daughters, they will just be mentioned in the camp description. If you agree to have incestuous sex with Sophie's daughters, they will be available under their mother's sex menu as soon as they are old enough. There are no limits to how many daughters Sophie can have but breeding rate is relatively slow by Mareth standards so it will take some time for their numbers to grow. Interactions First Meeting Mountain Encounters Follower Encounters Slave (Bimbo) Encounters Trivia * If Rathazul is a follower when Bimbo Sophie first arrives at the PC's camp there's a short and humorous interaction between them where Sophie offers Rathazul oral sex, but Rathazul stammers and declines with his dignity intact. Sophie is very unhappy with the player when forced by another female player into sex.